pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Society/Charter
Preamble The Royal Society, hence force referred to as TRS is both secular and sovereign. All entities of the Society must yield to these principles. This Constitution is the supreme law of the land; it is directly binding on all Society authority. The general rules of public international moral law constitute an integral, inviolable part of the Societal law. The Society shall uphold its principles of Liberty, Equality, and Solidarity at all times. Article I: Membership Section 1: Applying to the Society A) Any nation wishing to join TRS may do so after submitting an application and joining the in-game alliance, TRS. B) Once accepted, applicants must go through the Academy unless vouched for by an Elder, member of the Senate, or the Emperor. :a) Upon academy completion, the applicant will become a Citizen of the Royal Society. Article II: Structure of the Society Section 1: Citizens A) Citizens are the base level member of TRS. Their responsibilities include: :*Voting :*Participating in alliance community :*Participating in times of crisis :a) Times of crisis include, but are not limited to, war, marshal law, and other such things. Section 2: The Emperor's Council and The Senate A) The Emperor's Council, the Elders, is appointed by the Emperor and serve for life unless impeached by the Senate or Citizens of the Society. B) The Senate is elected by the Citizens and serves as their representatives to the government. Their job is to not only represent the people but also to serve as a check and balance system for the Emperor and Elders. The Senator who receives the most votes will be named the Speaker. Section 3: The Regent and the Emperor A) The Regent is appointed by the Emperor, serves for life, and acts as an adviser. The Regent also acts as Emperor during periods of the Emperor's absence. B) The Emperor is the leader of TRS and serves for life unless otherwise impeached by the Senate or the Citizens of the Society. :a) Upon the Emperor's resignation, the current Regent will become the Emperor unless there is a 3/5 vote by the Senate to appoint a new Emperor. Under such a circumstance, a new Emperor will be elected by the Citizens of the Society as per the voting procedures set out by the Elder of Internal Affairs. Article III: Government Section 1: The Senate A) The Senate shall be elected quarterly and serve as a system to balance the power of the Emperor and his Council. They have the power to veto acts of the Council, with a 4/5 vote, and debate official business of the alliance. B) The Senator who receives the most votes will be made the Speaker. Section 2: The Emperor's Council A) The Emperor's Council shall consist of the Elder of Internal Affairs, the Elder of Finance, the Elder of Foreign Affairs, and the Elder of War. :a) The Elder of Internal Affairs shall oversee all matters of the Society's internal security. This includes solving disputes among Citizens, overseeing the Academy, helping new members get settled into the Society, masking new members, recruitment, and overseeing the election process. They have authority in all of these aspects. :b) The Elder of Finance shall oversee the Society's financial security. This includes matters of aid, trade, financial education, and the alliance banking system. They have authority in all of these aspects. :c) The Elder of Foreign Affairs shall oversee all matters concerning Foreign Policy. This includes running the Diplomat Corps, masking foreign diplomats, proposing treaties, and being the Society's main representative outside of Societal Hall. They have authority in all of these aspects. :d) The Elder of War shall oversee TRS's overall security. This includes managing the Royal Army, overseeing military training, raids, rogue/ghosts busts, and approving nuclear strikes. They have authority in all of these aspects. B) The Elders shall be appointed by the Emperor and will serve until resignation or impeachment. Upon resignation, the Emperor will appoint a new Elder. C) The Elders may appoint assistants or deputies and grant them authority as needed. Section III: The Emperor A) The Emperor serves as the head of The Society and has full authority. The Emperor holds the power to declare an emergency at any time. During an emergency the Emperor gains full control over the Kingdom. Article IV: Impeachment and Removal from Government A) Any Citizen may call for the impeachment of any officer or the Emperor if there is evidence of treason against the Society, breaking of rules of the Society, or not properly fulfilling the duties of the office. B) The call for impeachment must be seconded by another citizen in order to be brought before the alliance. C) Impeachment proceeding shall last for 48 hours after the seconding of the call for impeachment to present evidence and debate the grounds of the charges. Article V: Amendments to This Document Any amendment to the Charter must be discussed for a period of 48 hours after which a period of voting will begin. In order for the Amendment to pass it must reach 3/4s of the voting membership (Citizens). Category: Alliance charter